Under the Rain Version 2
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT - Ichigo e Rukia voltavam de uma festa, já era tarde, quando começam a serem perseguidos por 3 caras. Se eu contar o resto, não vai ter graça! Então, leiam, onegai!


ONESHOT – **Under the Rain (**Another Version**)**

**By Stéfani**

---------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: Ichi**x**Ruki (IchiRuki)

-

* * *

Ichigo e Rukia haviam começado a namorar fazia 1 mês. Estavam voltando de uma festa, de mãos dadas. Conversavam, discutiam, tudo ao "estilo" deles. Aquela coisa de brigar e fazer as pazes no mesmo momento, sabe? Pois bem, assim eram eles.

***

A chuva começava a cair de leve. Rukia brincava com a mesma, Ichigo apenas acompanhava a morena, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela corre até ele e lhe dá um beijo. Os dois ficam trocando carícias por alguns segundos.

- Sabia que eu te amo, moranguinho? – disse ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério? – respondeu ele, irônico.

- Uhum. – falou ela, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Então prova. – provocou ele.

- Tem certeza? – sussurrou ela, no ouvido dele. Ela realmente sabia de seus pontos fracos.

- Baixinha.. – dizia ele.

Mas de repente, seu olhar mudou. Agora ele estava sério, com um tom de preocupação nos olhos. Rukia estranhou e resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi, moranguinho? – perguntou.

- Rukia, não fale nada. – dizia o ruivo – Apenas ande. Vamos.

A morena estranhou o ruivo. Nunca ele havia ficado assim antes. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Resolveu não contrariá-lo. A chuva agora parava. Eles caminhavam silenciosamente. Do outro lado da rua, havia 3 caras mal-encarados saindo de um beco. Seriam ladrões? Mendigos? Não sei, e nem quero ficar aqui pra saber. Ichigo segurou forte a pequena mão de Rukia, não tanto para não machucá-la. Rukia sentia o nervosismo em Ichigo, ele estava inquieto, apressou os passos, Rukia apenas o seguia, sem falar nada.

***

- Hey, o que você acha dela, chefe? – disse um dos caras do outro lado da rua.

- Pode ser. – falou o 'chefe', dando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Os 3 atravessaram a rua e começaram a seguir Ichigo e Rukia. Não havia nenhuma loja aberta, pois já era meio tarde. Ichigo apressou o passo mais ainda, percebendo que estavam sendo seguidos. Rukia já estava ficando nervosa também. Quando sente uma mão apertar seu braço e lhe puxar. Os outros dois seguravam Ichigo, eram bastante fortes. O 'chefe' segura Rukia forte, machucando os braços da garota. Ele lhe lança um sorriso malicioso, o que faz a garota tremer.

- SOLTA ELA! – grita Ichigo.

- Quieto! – fala um dos caras que o segurava.

O tal 'chefe' jogara Rukia no chão bruscamente, e se senta por cima da garota, ainda com aquele olhar. Ela estava com os braços já vermelhos. O olhar era de medo. E ele continuava com aquele sorriso, que a deixava com mais medo ainda. Ela não conseguia pedir socorro, sua voz não saia. Apenas soluçava.

- Com medo, boneca? – perguntava num tom sarcástico.

- SAI DE CIMA DELA!! – Ichigo gritava, mas não conseguia se soltar.

- Cala a boca, moleque! – gritou agora o chefe – Então, onde estávamos? – ele voltou a sorrir daquele jeito.

- P-pare.. – foi tudo o que a pequena conseguiu dizer, enquanto ele arrancava sua roupa. Sua blusa estava a alguns metros de distância deles, a saia que a pequena vestia fora rasgada. Ela estava apenas com suas roupas íntimas.

A chuva voltou a cair, se misturando com as lágrimas que a pequena deixara rolar de seu rosto. O velho sobre ela, passava suas mãos imundas sobre o rosto da pequena, descendo pelo busto e então, chegando à barriga. Ela tremia. De medo. De frio. Ichigo já estava a beira da loucura. Não podia deixar que nada e nem ninguém fizesse mal a **sua** baixinha. Quando o homem ia começar a fazer sabe-se lá o que com a pequena, Ichigo conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo em direção a eles, dando um chute no rosto do velho, fazendo-o desmaiar. Os dois capangas saíram correndo, pegaram o 'chefe' deles pelo braço, e voltaram para o beco. A chuva apenas ficava mais e mais forte.

- Baixinha.. - dizia o garoto, com a voz já embargada – Gomennasai.

- I-ichigo.. – a pequena abraçou forte o garoto, soluçando – A-arigato.

Ele a abraça de volta. Depois, retira o casaco e cobre a pequena com o mesmo. A pega no colo, e, sob aquela chuva, eles voltam para casa. Ichigo abre a porta lentamente, percebendo que seu pai e suas irmãs os esperavam, preocupados. O garoto pede a Karin e Yuzu que dêem um banho em Rukia, enquanto ele contava ao pai o acontecido. Ele se sentia culpado.

***

Passado alguns minutos, Rukia repousava na cama do ruivo. Ele entra no quarto, silenciosamente. Puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado da cama, fitando a morena por um tempo. Até sentir algo quentinho tocar de leve a sua mão. Viu que era Rukia, ela estava acordando.

- Arigato, moranguinho. – sorriu ela, de leve.

- Mas.. – o ruivo foi interrompido.

- Ichigo, se você não tivesse acertado aquele velho.. – falava ela, lembrando do que acontecera mais cedo – E-eu não s-sei o que.. – tentava falar ela, mas sua voz já saia embargada.

- Shh. – disse o garoto.

Ele sentou na cama, pegando a morena e a recostando em seu peito. Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, a noite toda. Com ele, ela se sentia protegida, se sentia segura. Sabia que nada aconteceria de mal a ela. Ele era o **seu** Ichigo, o **seu** morango, o **seu** protetor.

-

**Owari**.

* * *

Meio dramática, mais foi tão legal de escrever ç.ç

Legal não no sentido "legal" da palavra, pois essa oneshot é triste i.i

Não sei se o final foi digno, mas eu achei kawaii :3

Ja ne, e até a próxima!! Espero **reviews **^^


End file.
